ironboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6 - Equipment and Weapons
=Equipment and Weapons= Equipment and weapons are handy mostly to a select few Supers. While most Supers are walking power plants, hulking behemoths or shapeshifting masters of disguise sometimes a bit of old fashioned firepower is needed. Not everyone has the incredible powers of some Supers so they rely on gadgets and weapons rather than personal powers. I could fill out hundreds of pages with all the variations on swords, guns, armor, and gadgets but I'll give a few examples here since most of the same type will have incredibly similar stats. You can assume that most daggers will do the same amount of damage or that most variations on a .45 pistol will be very similar. So for these categories I will leave them to just "Longsword" and ".45 pistol" and if players want a specific model of a .45 pistol they can write it down but it'll be the same stats as another .45 unless they specifically modify it. I'll go into one thing that will make a difference between models and types of weapons and armor, craftsmanship. Weapon Modifiers Some items are made better than others. That’s a simple fact no matter what you’re talking about. Items in Ironbound are no different. Some craftsmen are better than others. Item quality can degrade with use and abuse among other reasons. The table below gives you the modifiers for weapon quality. You pay for quality, and for the best quality gear you will pay dearly. These modifiers represent the crafters refined technique in working with the material. In order for players to craft with increasing skill they must first have the crafting skill of the appropriate level. For example, in order to craft Exquisite guns the player must have the Craftmanship: Guns at level 4. But it's not enough to simply have the level. They must pass an uncontested skill test and gather enough successes. As another example. Elias is building a new pistol. He has Craftmanship: Guns at level 5. He has the ability to make Mastercraft weapons. However simply have the ability to craft to such a degree is secondary if your mind just isn't in it that day. In order to succeed in his Mastercraft pistol he much accumulate enough successes to put the whole thing together. In order to actually craft the Mastercraft pistols he must accumulate 5 successes. He has Skill Level +3 chances to pull it off. Elias makes 8 skill checks (his skill + Intelligence). After all 8 skill checks (with modifier dice for each check) he ends up with 4 successes. Unfortunately that isn't enough to create a Mastercraft pistol. Though his effort, time, and materials were not in vain. He did gain enough successes to make an Exquisite pistol. It's not quite as bad ass as he wanted but it'll do until he can purchase more materials and find the time to try making another one. The cost modifiers pertain to both purchasing a weapon of that quality but also to the cost for materials to construct of that quality as well. Often enough it's not simply enough to be an outstanding craftsman but the materials one works with are a great help indeed. =Weapons= There are literally hundreds of weapons available in an RPG world, each with its own advantages and disadvantages. I’m going to attempt to create a cross section of these weapons without having to devote fifty plus pages to just them. There will be basic templates listed. While there are hundreds of variations on the various types of weapons, their stats and abilities will mostly be very similar if not identical. So instead of listing dozens of different types and brands of weapons I'll be listing a few basic ones and you can extrapolate the damage and stats for the weapon you want from there. * Unnamed Characters Hit by this weapon go down on an outcome difference of 4 or more. ** Unnamed Characters hit by this weapon go down on an outcome difference of 3 or more. =Armor= Armor isn't something that you'd normally see on a Super unless they were more technologically inclined. Most of the Supers out there are tough enough to shrug off a lot of damage. There are some Supers that will need it though and so I'm listing only a few different variants of modern armor. I'm sure that someone will want medieval armor or something of the sort and unless its magical it wouldn't really hold up to modern weaponry. Magical Armor would more Likely be found as a Power and follow different rules. This is more for mundane armor that may need to be worn by the heroes who are less than bulletproof. It comes in two varieties; Vests and Polymer Shell. Vests are able to be worn under clothing and are mildly concealable. Polymer Shell armor must be worn outside of the clothing and are quite obvious. There are downsides to wearing armor however. Armor comes with a penalty to Agility. Below is the chart with the bonuses and penalties: